


石畳の緋き悪魔

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 在一个已经变成废土的世界后少数的避难所发生的，老贝在舞台上唱sound horizon的石板地面下的鲜红恶魔的故事。有路芬要素。情节可能包含让人不适的因素，阅读时请保持心态平和。清水，没有任何暗示。插入了部分原曲台词，在此感谢写作如此美妙的曲目的revo。
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	石畳の緋き悪魔

路西法去剧场的时候，恰好是一个安宁的下午。他早上就完成了对新的方案的论证，因此下午的时间被空了出来。  
剧场是研究所里莫名其妙的设施之一，作为研究场所和“天司”们的住所，照理来说不应该留一个真正的剧场来表演戏剧。但是，单纯的一处宽敞又没有没有多少装饰的大房间，莫名其妙就被布置成了、并冠上剧场的名字，并且，每次评议团来的时候都有一场表演在这里上演。  
路西法没想明白究竟是谁这么做。别西卜不喜欢戏剧，天司们也没有多少喜欢戏剧和表演。虽然路西法会弹古钢琴，但那种自娱自乐的下午是少数。  
而他很想听听剧场里这段时间的音乐声是献给谁的。  
他打开了房间门。剧场的舞台只不过是以木头制作的、带有台阶的矮台，却非常精细，大概是那位专攻武器制作、总是泡在熔炉边的伊南娜的手工成果，上面悬吊的梁架配上了简单的各种灯，舞台后的幕布描绘着战争的焦土，乌列尔正在摆着布景。  
“这些就差不多了吧，米迦勒。”  
“你问贝利尔。”听到这个声音，路西法才注意到其他人：米迦勒，加百列，哈鲁特和玛鲁特，拉斐尔，还有——不用品。  
但最显眼的还是那个一头黑发的白衣人，是贝利尔。他正在仔细检查布景。真是意外。  
“这样就没错了。乌列尔，你那汗流浃背的样子让你看上去蛮辛苦的，不如去找小姑娘们一起探讨一下人生？”  
乌列尔一言不发。路西法看到另外的天司都一副有点微妙的表情。他突然注意到不用品的微妙神情带着影子，却一时半会想不起那影子。  
“好了好了，各自就位——预备。”贝利尔笑着说。  
“是。”  
大家都站到了自己的位置上，米迦勒、加百列、哈鲁特和玛鲁特站在舞台偏左的一侧，贝利尔站在右侧刚刚乌列尔布置的高台上，不用品站在左侧接近幕布内侧的地方，专门抱着一本台本。  
随之，标准的词句响彻剧场。  
“The Chronicles of history. It is as rapid as the blink of eye.”

路西法对这首歌有所印象。是以前流行过的一首歌曲，那时候有个创造力洋溢的歌手善于写作像是舞台剧一样的歌曲，他在他的曲目中讲述了很多奇怪的故事。  
路西法对那些故事没兴趣。对这个有兴趣的是舞台可能的建造者，手指粗糙又沉迷于金属和武器的她，唯独专门收集那位歌手创作的歌剧，贝利尔可能从她那里借了唱片和剧本，而后拿出来让人排演。  
“现在的这一曲是圣战中的恶魔，对他救下的、答应和他永生的女主角诉说他的感情。”  
他突然听到声音，转头过去一看，是拉斐尔在开口轻声说话，他身边坐着一脸不爽的乌列尔。很显然他们没注意到自己。  
“我知道，但是，贝利尔能从伊南娜那借到那些唱片……怎么看都是她迷上贝利尔了。”  
“或许他们之间有个计划。”  
“那这个计划绝对有什么，能让伊南娜把自己最宝贵的唱片借出来。我上次看布洛蒂亚想借都被她拒绝了。”  
——毕竟是核战争前的实体唱片了。核战争前，数字下载版就取代了实体唱片的地位。路西法回想起这些，又意识到自己的古钢琴、伊南娜的唱片、别西卜的时装，都是核战争前制作的物品，现在的废土也好，研究所派出的搜寻者也罢也罢，没有人会注意这些。  
今天之前，他以为天司们并不会明白战前的意义。他们是核战争后，在这个地下研究所里被制造的变种者，虽然是人，但却和路西法他们不一样。而今天，他为他们对战前的一切光辉事物感兴趣，而心烦意乱。  
路西法毫不在意前面米迦勒她们的歌唱部分，即使美丽的女声歌唱足以洗涤心灵，但述说的词句也只不过是有关历史和被闭锁千年的恶魔的。  
而后，扮演这首歌的中心的恶魔之人，贝利尔发出了声音。路西法看着他，突然意识到一件事。  
贝利尔的目光放的并不是一般歌手那样高远，而是凝视着一点，那一点正是坐在座位上的路西法。很显然，他已经看到了路西法的身子。  
他突然想起来，这首歌本来有女主角，但是女主角的歌词不知为何被跳过了。  
“美丽的夜之女儿（Layla），你所爱着的一切，都与你的手臂错过——”  
贝利尔的声音此刻听起来温柔又坚定，本身低沉的声线不知为何能唱的那么高、那么优美，和唱片中的恶魔相比更强大也更温柔，甚至能感受到他的心绪。  
这首歌，他唱了出来，而他想要他眼中美丽的夜之女儿听见。那个人路西法不知道是谁，但贝利尔一直看向他的方向。  
他周围没有人。没有至少一位的年轻女性。究竟是因为他坐的太接近门口还是其他，路西法不知道。  
“在悲伤的时代和绝望的神情前——难道只能无力地哀叹？若是你，能否给我答案——”

圣德芬已经捧着台本快一个小时了。  
他不喜欢贝利尔和贝利尔的一切，因为贝利尔总会把科学家们喜好的事物介绍给天司们，然后害得研究所里那些本来安安静静的娱乐设施被天司们碰触。  
那些东西很容易坏。即使天司们用最轻的力道去碰触和了解，还是有坏掉的风险，路西菲尔已经为了这些同事和下属们，不止一次和研究员们赔罪了。  
他很在意劳碌之余还要分出时间来解决他人问题的路西菲尔，但每次在给路西菲尔倒咖啡时问起这件事，路西菲尔都笑着说“我不辛苦”，而后教圣德芬怎么使用那些东西。  
书本，唱片机，咖啡豆，篮球。这些东西都是核战争发生前的繁华印记，它们和金钱还有生活必须品不同，被随意弃置在核战争后的废土上。  
圣德芬听路西菲尔讲述这些东西的用途时，想起来也是路西菲尔讲过的、他杀死的一个女孩。女孩被脏弹损害了美丽的肉体和明快的精神，她的家人死在她的周围。路西菲尔发现她时，她缩在墙角，手里拿着刀叉，在切家人的腿，以为自己在吃烤牛肉。  
圣德芬无来由的觉得贝利尔和那个女孩很像。他只不过是在怀念战前属于普通人们的东西，就像在幻觉中认定自己在吃烤牛肉的小女孩。那些东西包括电影，娱乐活动，还有——感情。  
心思迟钝如伊南娜，都猜的出贝利尔爱路西法。她借出唱片的时候还专门教了贝利尔一遍这个唱片的播放法，然后捂嘴笑着。  
圣德芬现在甚至厌恶这个台本，他只想给贝利尔一巴掌，把坐在门边的路西法指给他看，这样他就知道自己想准备的惊喜被破坏了。  
他抬头一看，看到了贝利尔的目光。贝利尔恰好的看着路西法，就像那是他唯一的救济，唯一的光。  
圣德芬凝视了一下贝利尔，低下头去，把台本翻到他要阅读的下一页：“The sealed aqua blue←→The liberated ruby red。”

贝利尔凝视着他的缪斯，他的义人，他在这个世界上最为深爱的人。  
贝利尔在布满辐射的地表上倒下。他被唤醒时看到的第一张脸就是路西法，他戴着口罩，检查着贝利尔赤裸的身体，最后给了他一套手术服，贝利尔只记下那头蓬松的白发和带着黑眼圈的蓝眼。  
第二天他又见到了这个人，这次路西法戴着胸牌，摘下了口罩，一起来的还有一位风趣的、胸牌上写着“伊南娜”的白发女性和一位高傲的、胸牌上写着“别西卜”的金发男人。  
从几个人的口中，他得知自己从一个喜剧演员变成了名为“天司”的变种人。但更重要的是路西法那张脸，精致如瓷器的面孔上带着坚决的神情，却不知道自己会被摔碎。  
他后来才知道，第一位天司是路西法的兄弟路西菲尔，那是个意外。贝利尔和原本的米迦勒她们一样，意外感染上了某种病毒，被战后余留的辐射和病毒损害，在彻底倒下前被带到这个研究所中，经过长时间处于麻醉中的救治后活下来。年龄被定固，身体得到了无数强化，能够无视辐射随意穿梭，还获得了可怖的异能力，可是感性却被损害到所剩无几。  
路西菲尔的能力是“进化”，贝利尔没见过那个能力实际被发动时的状态。贝利尔则能随意的以黑暗操纵他人，就像他作为演员的天赋。  
最后一个意外是圣德芬。圣德芬没有能力，但这才让人害怕。之后那些感性和理性都处于扭曲平衡中的“天司”和“星魂”都是人工制造的产物，但那些被严格培养的孩子，本来也都是普通人。  
他依然做梦，他能感觉到自己爱着谁。瓷器般的面孔，每夜在他的幻梦和配菜中出现。但他知道路西法不会有真实的感情对他们。  
他去问伊南娜要唱片的时候，伊南娜只是微微一笑。路西法坐到台下时，他略有惊慌。  
现在他开口，歌唱。  
“等多久终也等不到的明天，”低声哼唱掩盖思绪。  
“望多远都是望不穿的黑暗，”恰似他昏倒在地上前。  
“连名字都已渐渐被风遗忘，”跟随的是少女们的歌声。  
“直到我看见你闪耀的光辉，直到我听见你对我的呼唤。”   
随之而唱的则是他苦涩的心声。  
“正因此————”  
他爱着路西法，为此肯以此手毁灭路西法憎恶的一切，哪怕是整个世界在憎恶他，如果路西法乐意，他便让此世一切怨恨路西法的人的鲜血喷涌而出，在研究所的汇聚为河流。  
“The Chronicles of history. It is as rapid as the blink of an eye.”  
圣德芬的诵读言中了什么，“The Demon in sight, using flames without promise.”

那天晚上路西法去了贝利尔的房间，看着筋疲力尽而陷入昏睡的贝利尔，路西法选择坐在了他床边。  
他在贝利尔把唱片还回去之后，专门听了唱片一遍，来明白这首歌是什么意思。他明白了什么。  
“你们的感情真是迟钝的可以。”伊南娜把唱片收回去时还吐槽了一句。  
他现在明白了什么，那种感情，也在他的心中点起火焰。  
他拉开被子，躺了进去。贝利尔的体温很高，暖和的身体让他十分舒服。随之他吻上那唇，吻完之后又安心的睡下。  
这是路西法睡得最好的一个夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于被脏弹损害了身心的少女：取材自一个让人悲伤的漫画。（不要搜这是什么漫画）  
> 是一个旧物存放。


End file.
